Esther and the Moving Castle
by juststoriesandfantasies
Summary: Esther is a 15 year old girl dreaming for freedom from her dreadful orphanage. It's not until a couple finally finds her and adopts her but they find secrets and powers hiding from the teenager. Join Esther as she finds out about secrets from her ancestors and find the moving castle that belongs to her great grandparents.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Esther and the Moving Castle

Rated T for Teen: For violence, graphic image, some sensuality and abuse.

Summary: Hundreds of years after the great war, there was a 15-year old orphan name Esther. She spents her whole life living in a cruel orphanage. It's not until she was adopted by a rich couple who believed that she possess great powers and keeps secrets from her. She later on learns about her past, her ancestors, her powers, and true love.

_Warning: This story may contains graphic scenes of abuse, not sexual but emotional and physical(not really physical). So please read with caution. _

"I didn't do it okay! It's not my fault!" Everyone was staring at me and I feel embarassed for yelling. Miss Coldwick, the headmaster of the orphanage stood up and came to the scene where I was. She pulled my hair and started talking. "Not your fault then who is it?" I pointed my finger at Karmelita, the snobby blond girl who bullied me for years. Miss Coldwick knows that it wasn't my fault for tripping on the floor with loaves of bread in the basket in my hands. She wants me to feel humiliated towards everyone else. "It wasn't my fault Miss Coldwick! It was Karmelita! I was walking with the bread basket when suddenly she puts her foot out so I can trip!" "Nonsense! No wonder why no one wants to adopt you! You are just a spoiled brat looking for attention!" I was in tears when she said that. I was really hurt by the words she said in her mouth. "Stop crying you impudent girl!" She grabs the bread on the floor and forcely shove it in my mouth. Everyone was laughing and they were calling me names. Tears came out of my face and I'm starting to get heavy from all the abuse Miss Coldwick puts me through. I ran from the cafeteria and went to the restroom. I looked myself in the mirror, thinking to myself like what did I do that makes them so angry? I hear voices outside the restroom. I locked the door so nobody would come in. I slumped against the wall and slipped down on the floor. Then I was curled in a fetal position. The restroom was really dark and smelly but I didn't care. I was thinking about the good things I use to have when I was a little girl. The memories I could remember was when my dad took me fishing. I would look to his face and he would smile. Then I would just hug him so much because I love him. Then there was my mother who took me to the library. The library was big, with full of books in different categories. That's how I got interested in reading. I would read books about romance, fairy tails, horror, and other genres that interests me. I had a perfect childhood until the police told me that my parents are found dead in the house while I was still in school. That's when everything changed. My parents were the only one I had so the authorities took me to an orphanage. I hope it was a good one but it wasn't. I was living in the orphange for over five years now. The friends that I used to hang out with are now adopted. I feel lonely and depressed from this stupid orphanage. "Esther! It's me! Madison!" I stood up from the floor and fixed my hair to the mirror. I can hear the keys rumbling outside, Madison is trying to open the door. Madison is the wife from the chef who cooks food for the orphans. She is also the only who was nice to me. "Esther don't cry are you okay?" I nodded my head up and down. I stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetheart but if you rebel the orders in this orphanage, you will be thrown out to the streets okay?"

"But it's unfair! They never treated me respect!"

"Well just a few years left and you are out of here. Now it's getting late, Go wear your nightgown and go to bed okay?"

"Okay"

She kissed me on the forehead and I hurried into the room were the clothes are stored. The orphanage room that I will sleep at has hundreds of beds for girls like me. My room is for teenage girls. The other one is for toddlers 1-5 and the other room is for kids 7-12. I took my clothes off, and wore my nightgown. Then I threw my clothes into the big laundry basket. I went to the orphange room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Past From My Life

Chapter 2

Before I tell you about the story, I'm going to tell you about my life in the beginning. I was born in a land called Ingary during Christmas. My mother wanted a name that is more suitable for me. The name was Esther. It's a name coming from the Bible character. Esther was described in the bible as a girl with a beautiful face. She was an orphan just like me but she was later on adopted by her uncle name Mordecai. She later on became queen and she saved her people from her husband's friend Haman whose plan was to torture them. My mother works at a hat shop that was running in the family business for years now. The hat shop made a lot of progress. first it was just a small store, but now it moved to a bigger one so everyone can buy hats. My father works as a fisherman. When he comes home, I didn't want to get close to him because he was smelly from the fishes he caught. Back then I also went to a school. I was the smartest in the class and I even had a few good friends. Oh yes, I did mention that I love reading books. Every weekends, my mother would take me to a library. The library was very big that I wanted to read all of the books. It's not until I found a book that contains spells and magic that not even humans can't do. I secretly stole the book because I don't have a library card and studied all of the spells and magic. after studying it, I tried one magic spell to see if I can sdo it. The spell was floating one object into the air. I tried and tried but it didn't work. Since it was useless, I decided to return the book to it's original place. The next day was the last chance and I finally did it! In my bedroom, I tried to levitate the apple into thin air. I closed my eyes and put my hand out. The book said I have to close my eyes and put my hand out far away from the object I want to grab onto. Also in my mind, I have to think that the object will float onto my hand. I did it! That was my first spell! I did a lot of spells from that day. Floating objects, making sparks, also flying! I didn't want to tell my parents about it but they finally found about it when the librarian complained that the magic book is missing. My mother was surprised and upset on what I did.

"Esther Jenkins, please do not show your powers to everyone okay? People here thinks that people who possesses magic powers are demons"

"Okay, but what's going to happen when they find out about my powers?"

"They'll punish you in many different ways. They'll either tie you up and throw you in the water or burn at the stake. You are not a witch Esther but that's what people think. Powers has been running to our blood for generations and generations. We are wizards, the good ones who have powers. The witches are people who possesses evil powers. Back in your great grandfather's day, wizards were respected but now it's different. Just don't show your powers to everyone okay?"

"Yes mother"

I would never forget what my mother said. The next day while I was observing the sea from the Coast, the police came and told me that mother was found dead in the hat shop. I ran and burst into the building and saw mother lying peacefully on the floor. There was no blood, she was just very pale. I was in grief, why would someone else murder my mother who was kind and not boastful towards other people? After that, the doctor who examined her boshe told me about the results.

"I've examine the body of your mother and saw something strange. She may look normal in the outside but in the inside, something went wrong. Her heart was bleeding, and it also appears there was a huge star mark in it"

I've realized that it was the witch who killed my mother!


	3. Chapter 3 The Inner Demon

Chapter 3

Everytime I would always do magic in the house, someone was probably spying us. I've felt ashame that I blame myself for my mother's death. Just one week after her funeral, my father abandoned me, told me I was no longer his daughter.

He told me I should pack my bags because he's going to sent me to the orphanage. I was heart-broken, why would he let me do this? He didn't want to have a daughter who is actually a "demon." Now here I am in this orphanage run by a cold-hearted lady who's nice to everyone else but me. I was confused, why are they treating me like this? I've never done anything wrong. Right now I will never use my powers again, For fear that I will cause more trouble.

"Hey weirdo! Wake up!" Maria,a red haired orphan, woke me up by throwing a pillow over my head. "Miss Coldwick wants you to clean the dishes on the table" Washing the dishes? Breakfast started before I woke up? My stomach starts growling so I got up, made my bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face in the sink and look myself in the mirror. My appearance is that I have blue eyes, brown hair, and white skin. People say I almost look like my mother. Then something strange happened. Feathers came out of my hands but not all the way to the arms. I couldn't believe it! Maybe I am a demon. "Esther! Hurry up! I have to go!" I tried to pluck the feathers out of my hands but they came out again. I hid my hands in the pockets and opened the bathroom door. Maria came in and gave me a cold stare. I took off my nightgown and started wearing my brown calico dress and an apron. I came to the kitchen and there were a lot of dishes I need to do. "If you finish all the dishes, You can eat some food on the table" Chef Pierre said. Good thing I'm wearing some gloves so they wouldn't see anything weird in my hands.

While I was washing the dishes, Madison came in and gave Chef Pierre a kiss. She just came back from the bakery store. "Hi Esther, how's your sleep?"

"Good but I had that strange dream again"

"What dream? You mean the one about your parents again?"

"Yes"

Madison looked at me and hold my hand. "Esther sweetheart what's going on? What made you dream of this bad dream?"  
Then she noticed something weird in my hand. "Esther, what's wrong with your hand? It feels bumpy." She was about to take my glove off when suddenly I pulled my hand off. "Esther please let me have a look"

"No! Please it's no big deal, Now I'm just going to finish the dishes"

"Then what's inside that glove?"

Madison was almost making me nervous. She was looking at me, wanting to take the glove off of my hand. She quickly pulled my hand and take my glove off. I was hoping no one was seeing that. "Esther...your hand, are you a demon?" With my hand exposed to her very own eyes, I realized it was too late. "I'm not a demon Madison, please understand!" She dropped my hand in disbelief and ran away.

"Madison! Wait!" I put my glove back and ran from the kitchen. "Madison where are you?" I looked every room but she's not there. I ran to the yard but she's also not there. "Madison! Please don't tell!" I went back to the orphanage and saw Madison talking to Miss Coldwick.


	4. Chapter 4 Feather

Note: My apologies for the long delay. I haven't written this story for a while. I'm still getting my ideas over my head.

Chapter 4

"What's going on? Why are you running around Esther?" Chills ran down on my spine and I was too scared to move. I feel a little hot inside because I'm afraid Miss Coldwick will beat me up and tie me in the storage room. The storage room has no windows and no lights. It's completely dark in there. I heard so many rumours that there was a ghost wandering around waiting for someone to come in. "Well?" Miss Coldwick gave me a cold stare, waiting for me to say something. "She's just looking for me maam." when Madison spoke, I almost calm down. "I sort of got in a panic because I saw a rat running around but don't worry, he got out." I sighed with relief. "Alright girls but please no dillydallying! And you Esther, I swear if I see you running around like a little rat, I will tie you up in the storage room and leave you there to die!" She got her coat, her hat and an umbrella and went outside. I have no idea where she was going.

"She was serious right?" I asked Madison about what Miss Coldwick said earlier. We where mopping the floor altogether on the hallway of the bedrooms for children.

"I'm not sure Esther. She was either serious or was just plain mad on what you did."

"What if she really mean it?"

Madison ignored me for a few minutes. "Madison are you listening to me..."

"Esther, you see I've never seen her kill any of the orphans. I'm not even sure why she is treating you like the black sheep of the family. Maybe she was mad. That's all."

I didn't get what Madison said but I let it go. As I mopped the floor, I noticed my hand and almost forgot about it. I removed the glove and the feathers was still there. Madison stopped and looked at my hand. She holds it and examines it.

"I'm going to take one feather okay? It's not going to hurt"

I wasn't even sure what she was going to do about it but I obeyed her orders. She took one small black feather out. She took her one small purse in her pocket and took out a small jar. Then she put the feather with her bare clean fingers into the jar. I was still wondering why she panicked when she saw my feathered hand.

"Madison why did you panic when you saw my hand?"

"Esther please, it's just that your too young to understand about what I'm going to say"

"Madison please"

"Just mopped the floor! You are wasting our time, we have more floors to clean on! If you talk about this you will be in big trouble."

I was a little surprised that Madison yelled. I hope that none of the girls heard us about our little talks. I trusted Madison anyway, she's probably doing this for the best of me.


End file.
